The Above Perspective
by Proper-Length Shorts
Summary: Roswell High School gets two new visitors...out-of-town twin sisters. Complexity soon arises, as there are secrets to keep, and stories to tell. A tale of friendship, betrayal, love, and adventure.
1. Open Roads

~*~*A/N: Greetings, fanfiction.net world, once again! De & Jess here, from the infamous Lord of the Rings Breegirls fics. We've just about finished our ever-so popular series, and have moved onto another favorite: Roswell. So buckle on up; let's hope that this one is just as sucessful as the LotR series. This story begins in the midle of Season I, around "Toy House" and "Into the Woods"...that whole area. The first chapter is brought to you by De: the one and only. Enjoy, and don't forget to tell us what you think.*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
~*~  
  
Roswell, New Mexico.  
  
The name alone invokes curiosity and suspicion into the hearts of many. Was it a weather balloon that crashed in 1947? Or a spaceship? No one could be quite sure. It was that unknown question...the uncertainty...that made Roswell, although only a small blip on the map, such an intriguing place.  
  
For years to come after 1947 was long gone, people would debate: what *really* happened that day in the desert? Do we know the facts? Or did the FBI lie to us, in order to cover up the truth lurking behind the dark corners in the government's special units?  
  
All of the speculations and pondering came down to a single question that everyone was faced with, at one point or another in their lives:  
  
DO I BELIEVE?  
  
Those who rule out all thoughts of extraterrestrial life wind up closing a door to a very strong possibility. There are many who refuse to accept the chance that maybe...somewhere...there are other life forms. Most of them cannot be convinced otherwise, and they will go through life believing that they are the only creatures in the universe. Very rarely is it that a person firmly rooted in their beliefs will turn around, unless presented with cold, hard evidence. Many lifetimes go by without this ever occuring.  
  
Then one day in September of 1999, a small event set off a powderkeg of happenings, and life, as it was once known in Roswell, experienced some calm-shattering changes. Lives were turned upside down; black transformed into white, hot became cold, and a few individuals who swore that aliens did not exist were proven wrong.  
  
It was an amazing time in the history of mankind. The sad thing is, though; hardly anyone knows that it even occured. All of the wonders and fascinating experiences were shadowed by secrets, lies, and carefully woven deceptions. For the knowledge that brought about the completion of some lives could have resulted in the destruction of others, had the truth been whispered in the wrong set of ears. The secret was a ticking bomb, passed from person to person, ready to explode at any second. From 1999 on, there would be a constant string of danger, excitement, and love. The journey would never end, so long as the bomb never went off...so long as good won out over evil. Lives would be altered, everyday routine diminished, and most importantly, Roswell, New Mexico would never be the same.  
  
~*~  
  
The black Jeep Wrangler (lacking doors and a proper windshield) sped along the open road, stretches of desert along either side of the car. In the driver's seat was a teenage boy with dark features and a permanent soulful gaze. His sister, a classic blonde beauty, sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the nonexistant window at the scenery around her. A second guy was behind them, perched on the edge of the back seat, carelessly kicking a half-empty bottle of tobasco sauce back and forth between his feet. He leaned forward, his head directly over the blonde girl's shoulder, and she moved over, annoyed.  
  
"Michael," she said, with an irritated glance to her friend in the back. "Could you please not do that? You're crowding my space."  
  
Michael ignored her; typical for him, and turned to the driver, pausing to push his messy brown hair away from his face.  
  
"Maxwell," he said, never one to use his common nickname, "do you ever just feel like driving forever?"  
  
Max Evans, the driver of the Jeep, shared a look with his sister, Isabel, before shooting a glance to Michael.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Michael glanced around, as if searching for a way to explain his extremely random question. Finally, he sighed, leaning back in the seat.  
  
"I guess I just feel like I'm in a cage," he answered honestly. "With everything that's happened lately...this rutine is just so stifling. I mean, how can you guys even concentrate on school when the FBI may show up at our doors tomorrow?"  
  
"It may be sitfling for you, Michael, but its the only thing that keeps me sane," Isabel countered.  
  
"Plus," Max added, "we need to lay low for a while. We can't make any sudden moves."  
  
"I'm not saying that we should skip town or anything," Michael responded. "Just cut school for a day, you know?" At Max's doubtful expression, he added sarcastically, "What am I saying? You two wouldn't know how to deal with anything out of the ordinary."  
  
His statement was so ridiculous that Max and Isabel had to laugh.  
  
"Our whole lives are out of the ordinary," Isabel replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
Michael just shook his head; they were missing his entire point. For the only two people in the world who were just like him, Max and Isabel always seemed to fail to hear him.  
  
The Jeep made a sharp right into the parking lot of Roswell High School. All around them, students milled casually between their cars, laughing and calling out to one another loudly. As Max slowed his car to a crawl, the three friends stared at their peers, an equal shadow of disdain and jealousy over their identical sets of dark eyes. Max, Michael, and Isabel were forever in envy of their classmates, for they knew that their lives would never be as carefree as those around them.  
  
Suddenly, Max slammed on the brakes, causing Isabel and Michael to lurch forward. They glanced up, noticing a rusty blue convertible in Max's usual parking spot. The Jeep was inches away from ramming the other car's bumper.  
  
"Great job, Maxwell." Michael let out a short laugh. "Who's car is this anyway? You'd think the other kids in school would know who has what spot by now."  
  
"Don't get so sour about it," Isabel said as Max resumed driving, searching for another place to park. MIchael gave her a look; eyebrows raised. "What's wrong?" she asked, a glint in her eye, "can't take anything out of the ordinary?"  
  
Michael grinned in spite of himself, always one to appreciate a witty remark. Max found a new spot, a bit farther from the school than he'd like, but a spot all the same. The three climbed out of the Jeep, prepared to start a new day. By the time they reached the front doors, they'd all forgotten about the strange blue car.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*A/N: Take it, Jess! Tag!*~*~ 


	2. 341

~*~*A/N: Chapter numero dos brought to you by Jess.*~*~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A brown-haired girl stood at the cross-section of two hallways in Roswell High School. She watched the students walk by, chatting with friends or hanging by their lockers. She looked to the side and read the locker numbers: 423, 424...almost there. Across the hall in front of her she saw a boy with dark hair talking to a blonde girl of about the same age. There. Locker 410.  
  
Adjusting her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she walked up to her locker. She spun the dial and entered her combination, putting away a few extra books from her messenger backpack, leaving out a packet of papers.   
  
"'Cuse me." the brown-haired girl said tapping the boy on the shoulder, "Do you know where homeroom 341 is?"  
  
He read the packet of papers she held up saying Roswell High Schedule written across. I noticed the name read "Jodi Harvey."  
  
"Down that way," he said, gesturing to the way he was facing, "then down the hall on the right. It's one of the science rooms, I think."  
  
Jodi looked down the way he was pointing, past the people, where the two hallways connected.   
  
"Thanks." Jodi said, giving a slight smile back to the boy. She turned and left for her homeroom.  
  
The boy turned back to the blonde-haired girl still at her locker.   
  
"Who was she, Max?" the girl said, brushing her fingers through her hair, looking at the mirror in her locker.  
  
"I'm not sure. She had a schedule and it said Jodi Harvey. Homeroom 341- that's Michael's homeroom." Max said, warily looking at the brown-haired girl walking down the hall as she met up with another girl. The second girl had red hair, unlike Jodi, which was much longer than hers.   
  
~*~  
  
"I bet she's the one that took your parking spot," Maria DeLuca discussed with Max, Isabel, and Michael, "a new girl, a new car."  
  
The four of them sat around a table outside during their lunch period.   
  
"Like she did it on purpose, Maria." Isabel explained, "And the girl with the glasses has a locker next to Max. He said her name was Jodi."  
  
"I'm going to go look for Liz. I don't care about the new girl- or girls- that much." Maria said, picking up her backpack and leaving the table. "Ciao."  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Michael asked, darting a glance in Max's direction.  
  
"Nothing." Max sighed and then gave a quick shrugged, "Nothing, I guess."  
  
Max stood up, grabbing his bookbag and tossing his lunch into the trash. Michael and Isabel shared a look but chose to follow him, walking past their peers back into the school.  
  
"Isabel, hey." A familiar voice called out. Isabel turned around and saw Alex Whitman.   
  
"Oh, hey Alex." Isabel said, not making direct eye contact with him.  
  
"I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to come watch my band this evening; you could hear some of our songs. If you wanted," Alex asked, flashing a cute smile at her, "But you don't have to...only if you are available...."  
  
"You know what, Alex? Thanks for the offer but..." Isabel said, looking toward the ground, twisting her hair around her finger.   
  
"That's fine. I underst---"   
  
"I'll be at your house at seven."  
  
"That's great, Isabel. I'll..see you at seven." Relieved, Alex gave her a huge smiled in return. Isabel turned around and made her way back into the school to meet up with Max and Michael.  
  
~*~  
  
"The other kids in school know who has what spot by now," Maria said, tailgating a Jodi down the hallway, "After all, it is December. Well, besides, I've never seen you- or your car in that regard- before; not that I really care; but you shouldn't--no, can't just take someone's parking spot without asking, or knowing whose it is."   
  
Jodi turned around abruptly, Maria ramming directly into her.  
  
"Do you always talk this much?" Jodi remarked, fixing her wavy, light brown hair after been hassled.  
  
"Actu---"  
  
Cutting Maria off, Michael approached the two of them stopped in front of his locker. He stood next to Maria, looking at Jodi.  
  
"Never trust a blonde." Jodi sighed, exchanging glances with Michael. Giving him a tilted smile, she said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure we don't park there again."  
  
After that, she turned and left, leaving Maria and Michael alone. They both looked at each other, trading sarcastic faces.  
  
"I won't ask." Michael said, turning to wander the halls before the bell rang.  
  
"Good." Said Maria, turning the opposite way, making the way to her locker before her next class. As she turned down the hallway, she noticed a long, red-haired girl going through a locker a few away from her own.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*A/N: Take it away, De!*~*~ 


	3. Late to Room 171

~*~*A/N: The amount of reviews we have received is astounding.... Haha. De here with Chapter 3.*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3: Late to Room 171  
  
~*~  
  
Maria glanced down the hall at the red-haired girl going through her locker. She appeared entirely unfamiliar, and Maria had to raise her eyebrows. It was strange enough to see one new girl at Roswell High School, but two, especially in the same day, was chillingly uncanny. Never one to pass up a potentially interesting situation, Maria slammed shut her own locker and ventured down the hall. As she neared the girl, she was able to get a better glance at her features; her pale skin looked even paler in the neon lights of the high school, and her hair shone a brilliant copper as it fell over her shoulder in waves. She was wearing a light green gauzy skirt with a tan colored top of the same material. Her feet were enclosed in brown Birkenstock sandals, toes painted a shade close to that of her hair. Maria peered at this unique-looking girl, and couldn't help but feel slightly suspicious. After Miss Toplosky, the ex-guidance counselor, turned out to be an FBI undercover agent, she knew that they all needed to be wary of any new face in town.  
  
"Hi," Maria finally said from behind her. The red-haired girl turned, seeming to be slightly startled.  
  
"I'm Maria DeLuca," she continued, sticking out her hand tentatively. "I noticed you going through your locker, and realized that I didn't know who you are. And I know mostly everyone at Roswell High Scohol, so I figured you must be new." She finally paused for a breath, and the other girl cracked a smile, shaking her hand warmly.  
  
"Charlotte Harvey," she introduced. "And yes, I am new. My sister and I just moved here last weekend from up north."  
  
Maria blinked, faltering.  
  
"U-up north?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlotte answered, kicking her locker shut with a clang that echoed through the empty hallway. "Canada, actually." At Maria's hard-to-read facial expression, she added with a laugh, "Go ahead. Crack a Canadian joke. I know you're dying to."  
  
"Why did the Canadian get a new car three weeks after buying a used volkswagon?" interjected a third voice. Charlotte and Maria both turned to see Michael approaching.  
  
"Michael," Maria said, glancing at Charlotte, "this is Charlotte Harvey. She and her sister just moved here from Canada."  
  
"Sister, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, my twin, Jodi. Fraternal twins, actually."  
  
Michael glanced at Maria briefly before turning back to Charlotte.  
  
"So what do you think of Roswell so far?" His words were short and clipped, his tone brief and cold. Maria shifted her eyes to him in a sideways glance, but Charlotte didn't seem to notice Michael's rudeness, and if she did, she didn't appear to care.  
  
"It's probably too early to tell," Charlotte answered, shifting her books to the other arm. "There's not much to do here, unless you believe in all that alien crap."  
  
"You don't?" Michael asked.  
  
"Not really," she replied. "I'd rather focus on practical things. I mean, it'd be nice to be proven wrong...about the whole alien thing, that is...but I can't really waste my time with those kinds of irrational thoughts."   
  
Michael looked like he was about to respond with something sarcastic, but Charlotte spoke again first.  
  
"I really need to find a job too. My parents aren't exactly about to contribute to the car insurance expenses."  
  
Maria's eyes lit up with an idea, and she took in a deep breath, the way she always did just prior to beginning another one of her long speeches. Michael, who was watching her intently, became aware of her sudden brilliant plan, and he tried to shoot her a warning look, but failed to get his message across in time.  
  
"My best friend's parents own the Crashdown Cafe, right in town," Maria said. "I waitress there - so does Liz. She's the best friend. Anyway, I'm sure we could get you a position there. We always need the help, especially since the other waitresses are never around, and are constantly going on break." She paused before throwing in, "The pay isn't bad either. What do you say?"  
  
Charlotte seemed surprised at Maria's enthusiastic offer, but smiled gratefully.  
  
"That'd be terrific," she answered happily. "I don't even know what to say."  
  
"Don't mention it," Maria said with a wave of her hand. "Why don't you stop by the Crashdown tonight around seven, and I'll introduce you to Liz and her parents."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Charlotte agreed. "Well, I have to run. I don't really want to be late for my art class on the first day...that wouldn't make a good impression. It was nice meeting you two."  
  
"Bye," Maria called. "See you tonight."  
  
"Seven!" Charlotte promised, halfway down the hall.   
  
The second that she was out of earshot, Michael whirled on Maria.  
  
"What'd you do that for?" he said, his tone biting.  
  
"What's your problem?" Maria shot back. "I was just trying to be nice. Charlotte seems like a cool person."  
  
"Seems that way," Michael replied. "Operative word being 'seems'. Maria, if there's one thing that we learned from the whole Topolsky thing, it's that *nothing* is ever as it seems to be. And you just invited this new girl into our lives without any sort of cautious thought."  
  
"Michael," Maria started, sighing, "offering her a job position as a waitress is *hardly* 'inviting her into our lives'. Stop being such a drama queen."  
  
"Just wait," he said, starting to back up into the hall. "Pretty soon she's going to be hanging out with us 24/7. We can't afford to make any mistakes now."  
  
Without letting Maria get another word in edgewise, Michael disappeared around a corner, leaving her frustrated and annoyed.  
  
~*~  
  
Charlotte slid into a seat beside her sister Jodi, in room 171 - her art class. She smiled at her sister as she slipped her bookbag from her shoulders and placed it on the floor beside her chair.  
  
"I'm glad we have at least one class together," Charlotte whispered to Jodi. "Even if it is just art."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed with a slight grin.   
  
"What do you think of the school so far?"  
  
Jodi glanced away, tapping her pen on the desktop rhythmically for a few moments before taking a minute to answer.  
  
"It's got some possibilities," she said finally.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~A/N: Woohoo! Let us know.*~*~ 


	4. Let the Sunshine In

~*~*A/N: I'm listening to the Roswell soundtrack as I write. Such inspiration. "Here With Me" is so Roswell-appropriate. Written by Jess.*~*~  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4: Let the Sunshine In  
  
~*~  
  
"It's got some possibilities," Jodi said, continuing to rhythmically tap her pen on the desktop.  
  
Charlotte made a puzzled look. She turned to glance at her sister, who remained looking forward and seemed to be lost in thought even after her strange remark.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Charlotte began to ask her sister.  
  
Jodi stopped tapping her pen as she finally looked over to Charlotte. She paused for a moment before saying, "Um, a title for this song."  
  
"An allegro tune," explained Jodi tapping her pen upon the desktop again, but this time twice as fast. She began to sing the four words, quietly so only Charlotte could hear, following the rhythm. Jodi started to tap her foot as she continued with a series of off-key 'da-da-dum's.  
  
"It seems as though you signed up for the right class, Miss Harvey," a deep interrupted from behind them. Jodi immediately stopped as Charlotte couldn't stop from cracking a smirk.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Butalla," Jodi quickly said facing towards him. She put the cap back on her pen and pushed it into the spirals of her sketchbook. Jodi turned around as Mr. Butalla walked toward to front of the classroom; she quietly whispered to Charlotte, "You'll have to do the vocals."  
  
At that, Charlotte had to smile.  
  
~*~  
  
The garage was nearly sparkling clean, except for the ragged couch, a few random armchairs, the amps, the drum set, and the three microphone stands. Alex Whitman and his fellow band crew sat around the garage before practice. Alex sat, leaning on the arm of the couch, strumming on his guitar...waiting for the one and the only Isabel.  
  
"Alex, hey!" a voice called from down the street. Alex looked up to see Isabel walking to the sidewalk, nearing the driveway. He quickly placed down his guitar and went to greet Isabel.  
  
"Hey," he said, swiftly turning to walk with her back to the garage, "Welcome to the Home of The Whits," Alex gestured across the scene, "not much to see, I know, but you can take a seat where ever."  
  
"Oh, and guys, this is Isabel," said Alex, introducing her to the band. "Do you want anything, Isabel? You thirsty?"  
  
"Yes, actually. Do you have a Coke?" asked Isabel.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go get one," Alex said as he began to run toward the house. He went through the back door into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, he began to search for two bottles of Coke. Alex then went to grab a glass from the cupboard. As he turned around her ran straight into Isabel.  
  
He was nearly two inches from her face, "Oh gosh. Sorry, Isabel," Alex said as he stepped back, going slightly red.  
  
"It's okay, Alex. They kept looking at me. It made me feel uncomfortable, so I told them I needed to use the bathroom." Isabel explained.  
  
"Sorry about that," said Alex, trying to make up for his band members, "But here's your Coke." He handed her a bottle and the glass. Alex took his bottle of Coke and headed toward the garage to start rehearsing. Isabel followed, then took a seat on the swinging chair hanging from a tree right outside of the garage. Alex set down his bottle next to where he plugged in his guitar. He told the guys to get ready and play "Down With Love", one of their originals. As they began to play, Alex looked directly at Isabel; she couldn't help but to smile back at him.  
  
~*~  
  
"It'll be nice to have another waitress," Liz said, wiping off the counter, standing next to Maria, "Maybe she'll actually work."  
  
"I think she will. She seemed pretty psyched about the offer. Unfortunately, Michael was standing right there and instantly got on my back about it," explained Maria.  
  
~*~  
  
"So she invited her to come get a job. Here, "Michael said with his usual bitter tone, "She has no idea what she's getting into."  
  
"Michael, don't get so worried about it. By now she knows what and what not to do," Max differed while Michael just shook his head and sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"There's Charlotte," said Maria as the two sisters made their way to the front entrance, "looks like Jodi came."  
  
Maria and Liz both watched as Charlotte and Jodi walked into the Crashdown. Looking at them, Maria and Liz could tell a major difference in them both. Despite Charlotte's hippie-style skirt and shirt with brown sandals, Jodi was dressed almost nearly opposite; she wore a long, well-fit white T-shirt with navy blue sleeves and stripe at the bottom. Jodi had long, pinstripe shorts on, going past her knees, with blue and white sneakers which looked to have taken some wear-and-tear.  
  
"Hey!" Maria waved over to Charlotte, directly her over to the counter, "This is Liz, her parents own the Crashdown."  
  
"Hey," Charlotte and Jodi both said.  
  
"Oh, and Jodi, this is Maria - the one who offered me the job," said Charlotte, not knowing they've already been acquainted.  
  
"You're the one that lectued me this morning," Jodi commented, giving an unwelcoming, tilted smile, "But don't worry," she said after a few moments, "I'm not looking for a job."  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*A/N: Continue, De!*~*~ 


	5. Crashdown Mayhem

~*~*A/N: Yay for Roswell!! (This chapter brought to you by De.)  
  
~*CHAPTER FIVE: Crashdown Mayhem*~  
  
-*-  
  
The double doors that lead into the back room of the Crashdown swung gently as Liz and Maria lead Charlotte towards the locker area.  
  
"There's probably an old uniform around here somewhere," Liz said, starting to rummage through a few nearby drawers. Charlotte sat on a rumpled couch, watching the two waitresses search thoroughly. Finally, Maria let out a triumphant cry, and pulled out a wrinkled, yet wearable, blue Crashdown uniform and matching antenna headband.  
  
"Kind of a short skirt," Charlotte commented, glancing at the apron and then down to her long flowing skirt, looking somewhat doubtful.  
  
"Well, think of it this way," Maria said with a grin, "you'll get great tips from 50% of our customers!"  
  
"Maria!" Liz said, lightly hitting her arm. Charlotte had to laugh, and she took the uniform from Maria willingly.  
  
"Why don't you put it on?" Liz suggested. "You could start right away if you'd like."  
  
"Okay," Charlotte agreed. Liz directed her towards the bathroom, and then pulled Maria back out to the kitchen to resume work. Jodi was perched on a stool at the counter, scanning a menu. Liz ventured over to her, oder pad in hand, while Maria crossed the room to wait on more tables.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Liz asked. Jodi glanced up, pushing a few strands of her brown hair out of her face.  
  
"A coke, sure."  
  
Liz nodded, a bit put off by her clipped words. Jodi wasn't exactly as warm or friendly as Charlotte, and Liz didn't know how to react to her odd tone of voice. When it was clear that Jodi was not about to speak any more, Liz turned, dropping all thoughts of attempting to make small talk.  
  
The doors of the back room opened, and Charlotte emerged, clad in the space-esque uniform. Maria and Liz glanced her way, eager to get a glimpse of their new waitress, dressed for the part.  
  
"I feel half-naked," Charlotte said with a laugh.  
  
"You look cute!" Maria assured her confidently. "The uniform fits you perfectly."  
  
"Why don't you show her around the kitchen," Liz suggested. "The crowd is pretty thin out here; I can handle it."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Go."  
  
Maria grinned at her friend, and grabbed Charlotte's arm, leading her towards the back again.  
  
"Come on," she said. "I'll show you the in's and out's of the Crashdown's grease kitchen. Trust me, you won't eat fast food ever again."  
  
Liz laughed, rolling her eyes slightly as Maria and Charlotte disappeared from the main room of the restaurant. She flipped her order pad to a fresh sheet and started for a table in the corner. She paused halfway through her journey to the other side of the Crashdown as she neared the spot where she had lay, back in September, after getting shot. Liz couldn't remember the exact way the blood trickled down her stomach (for it must have - there was a gunshot), but she remembered the emotions. The fear...the panic...the final acceptance that she was, in fact, going to die...and then...the relief and amazement, as Max Evans, just as tall and broad as ever, stood over her, and then knelt down to save her.   
  
Liz was practically lost in the moment, as it replayed itself in her mind, but she was dragged back down to earth at the sound of Maria calling her name.  
  
"Liz," she said, sticking her head in from the kitchen, "you have a phone call back here. Why don't we switch? I can show Charlotte around behind the counter if you want to take a break."  
  
Liz nodded, briefly wondering how long she had zoned out for. It could have been three seconds...and it could have been three hours. When thinking about Max, she always seemed to lose track of time.  
  
~*~  
  
The last bits of evidence of daylight were beginning to fade just as the members of The Whits began to trickle down Alex's driveway, in their own personal directions towards home. Soon enough, Alex was left with just Isabel, and he watched her silently as she circled the garage, touching the instruments absentmindedly. He admired the way her blonde hair shimmered in the pale moonlight as she walked through the various white streams seeping in through the cracks of the garage door. Thankful for the dim lighting to hide his blush, Alex began to work words in his mind, mentally tripping over what to say to her next. Should he offer to drive her home? *Walk* her home? After all, she didn't live too far away.   
  
Licking his lips nervously, Alex took in a breath of air, preparing to speak, but Isabel beat him to it.  
  
"Well," she said, turning towards him, "I guess I'm going to head out. Thanks for inviting me to your band's practice. I really had a good time."  
  
"Sure," he replied with a casual shrug. "No problem."  
  
"I'll see you in school, Alex," Isabel said with a smile that he could see clearly, even in the dark setting. He just knew it was there.  
  
Alex sighed as he heard Isabel walk away, down to the sidewalk. When she was out of earshot, he sighed again, and threw down his guitar pick, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you home, Isabel?" he muttered bitterly, reaching down to pick up the pick. "Idiot. How hard would that have been?"  
  
~*~  
  
Liz placed the phone back on the receiver, making a mental note to tell her father that his former friend in college had called. Suddenly, she jumped upon hearing Maria's voice once again.  
  
"Liz," she hissed, "Valenti's out there."  
  
"What's he doing?" Liz asked curiously.  
  
"Getting a burger."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So! It's Valenti!"  
  
"Come on, Maria," Liz said, rolling her eyes. "Even police officers can get hamburgers on a weeknight."  
  
"No," Maria replied pointedly, "they're supposed to get donuts."  
  
Liz laughed and pushed past Maria to get a glimpse of the sheriff for herself. Sure enough, he was seated at the counter, a few seats down from Jodi, and Charlotte was standing on the other side, posed with her order pad.  
  
"So," Jim was saying, "you're new in Roswell?"  
  
"Yes," Charlotte replied, placing her order pad in her apron, and tucking a strand of long red hair behind her ear. "My twin sister Jodi and I moved here from Canada." She gestured to Jodi, who lifted a hand in greeting.   
  
"Twins?" he said with a laugh. "Well, be sure not to cause double the trouble."  
  
Maria and Liz shared a look, silently groaning. Could he get any cornier?  
  
"How much trouble could one cause in Roswell anyway?" Charlotte said with a half-grin, reaching to fill a glass with coke, as Jim had ordered.  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised," he replied, and suddenly his tone changed as his eyes flicked over to Liz, who blatantly avoided his glance. Charlotte, though, missed the entire exchange, as she quickly went across the room to help someone else with their order, completely unaware that the Sheriff had placed the Harvey girls into his mental list, for any new visitor in Roswell was cause for suspicion.  
  
~*~*A/N: Go, go, go Jess!*~*~ 


	6. Flower Power

~*~*A/N: On to season two! The SciFi channel rocks. Chapter six brought to you by Jess.*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Flower power  
  
~*~  
  
It's February 14th. I'm Liz Parker, and today is Valentine's Day. In the past, Valentine's Day has always been another day in the year; nothing special. But this year, I think it's going to be different. I feel different. With Max--  
  
"Liz!" a familiar voice called from outside Liz's porch.  
  
Liz placed down her black diary on the bed and stepped through the window. She looked down of the back and saw Max. The boy who saved her life.  
  
"Max, what are you doing here? It's seven in the morning.."  
  
"Can I come up?"  
  
"I guess so, yeah. We can't wake my parents," explained Liz, but Max was already half way up the ladder.  
  
"Close your eyes," Max said in a sweet tone.  
  
Liz took a long glance into Max's eyes before she closed her own. The rising sun shone on her face while she waited for Max. She tucked a piece of her long, brown hair behind her ear; she felt a silky petal hit her hand:  
  
"Max?"  
  
"Open them," Max whispered.  
  
Liz opened her eyes to see red and pink rose petals falling all around her and Max.  
  
"Happy Valentine's Day," Max said, putting his hands to her face and beginning to kiss; and they continued to kiss as the sun rose higher, shining off the soft petals around them.  
  
~*~  
  
"JODI!" Charlotte shouted, slamming on the bathroom door, "We are going to be late...again!"  
  
"We'll be even later if you brake the door down!" said Jodi, running out of the bathroom, down the stairs, grabbing her bookbag and the car keys on her way out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Charlotte ran down the stairs, chasing her sister, "I need my poptarts!"  
  
"Just hurry up!"  
  
Charlotte rolled her eyes, snatching her poptarts from the toaster. She ran out the front door, slamming it shut on the way. She nearly jumped in the passenger's seat - Jodi had the car already started.  
  
"Jodi, you always drive," Charlotte complained.  
  
"So? At least I have the guts to drive the speed limit," said Jodi, looking at the clock which read 7:25 - they have five minutes.  
  
"...What?" remarked Charlotte, "I *so* drive the speed limit."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"Just shut up. Now that you have a job, you can earn the money to buy your own car."  
  
"Why only me? What about you? You do need a job, you know. And no, you aren't getting one at the Crashdown. No way."  
  
"I wasn't planning on it anyways. I'll find some place."  
  
"You know what? I'll even ask Maria and Liz, they'll know of a place, no doubt."  
  
"Aw, well thanks, sissy," Jodi joked, nudging Charlotte on the arm in the most sarcastic way possible.  
  
"Don't even," laughed Charlotte.  
  
Jodi parked the car in a parking spot that was not so far away from the one on her first day of school. They both darted from the car into the school; the bells were ringing for homeroom.  
  
~*~  
  
"What's the hurry?" a voice said with a bitter tone to it.  
  
Jodi turned around in a hustle, bumping directly into a familiar-looking kid, "Sorry, Michael. But happy Valentine's Day nevertheless," she said in a hurry, handing him a random paper flower before briskly walking off to homeroom.  
  
"Have a grand Valentine's Day" Michael quietly read the Valentine. It was obviously from the store. How impersonal, he thought as he folded the flower and dropped it to the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"It was so amazing, Maria. It was like nothing I've ever felt before," bragged Liz.  
  
"Don't worry, I've heard it all before, Liz," Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
Maria, Liz, and Charlotte sat around the Crashdown after school. The place was pretty dead as usual. A few people walked past outside along with cars. Liz dreamily wiped off the counter, as always, while Maria and Charlotte were sitting down.  
  
"Guys, I was wondering," Charlotte began, "Do you know of any other places to work in Roswell? My sister I think was going to look for one."  
  
"Well, there are a few random restaurants to hostess or waitress at, like Senor Chow's, the Mexican restaurant," said Liz.  
  
"Or the UFO Center," Maria added.  
  
"Max works there," Liz explained, "You haven't met him yet, have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't," said Charlotte, "But my sister has a locker next to his. And from what I heard, he sounds like Mr. Wonderful."  
  
"Exactly," Maria sighed to herself, "Unlike some other people we know."  
  
"Who?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Only Michael. Michael Guerin." Maria sighed again, "He didn't even get me anything for Valentine's Day."  
  
"Yet. It's only 4 o'clock, Maria," Liz smiled.  
  
"Right. That's reassuring," said Maria, rolling her eyes to Charlotte.  
  
~*~  
  
Kyle was sitting in his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door. "Yeah?"  
  
Kyle's dad opened the door to his son's room. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Fine..dad," Kyle didn't bother to look up. After a few seconds, he said, "..And how about you?"  
  
"Pretty good, son. Have you been to the Crashdown lately?"  
  
"Dad, is this about Liz? 'Cause it's been over."  
  
"No, no, it's not."  
  
"Well..?"  
  
"Eh, nothing really. Just a new waitress. But I'm leaving now. You know, some work intown."  
  
"Right, dad." sighed Kyle, continuing not to look up at his father who slowly closed the door.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*A/N: I had fun with that. You're it, De!*~*~ 


	7. No More Apples

~*~*A/N: Wow, the reviews for this story have been AMAZING! Haha. De here, of course.*~*~  
  
--~*~--  
  
::CHAPTER SEVEN - No More Apples ::  
  
--~*~--  
  
Days seemed to be whizzing by for the Roswell students. Tired mornings quickly became energetic afternoons, Mondays turned into Fridays, over and over again. The rutine was continuous, but it kept time moving at a startling fast pace. Slowly, Max, Michael, and Isabel began to relax regarding their fears of the FBI, as nothing new seemed to emerge. With Topolsky gone, their lives seemed to return to normal...well, as normal as one could be when dealing with aliens. The paranoia of the six friends lessened severely until all that was left was a tiny strand of doubt. They could only hope that it would not weave itself into a complex carpet of terror.  
  
~*~  
  
"William Shakespeare used iambic pentameter for his works, meaning the meter is marked by syllables which are stressed, unstressed, stressed, etc."  
  
The students of Mr. McGee's sophomore English class tried to stay awake as he spoke in a near-monotone of Shakespeare.  
  
"Can someone tell me the other types of metric feet?" Mr. McGee asked. Liz and Charlotte were the only two to raise their hands.  
  
"Parker?"  
  
"Trochee, anapest, iamb, spondee, and..."  
  
"Dactyl," Charlotte finished for her, giving Liz a friendly grin.  
  
"Very good, ladies," Mr. McGee replied. "Tonight for homework, you will have a group assignment. I want each of you to pick a partner and together analyze Shakespeare's language in Act II, Scene ii of 'Romeo and Juliet'. Please choose your partners now, so you know who you will be spending your afternoon with."  
  
The classroom began to buzz as the students whispered amongst themselves, trying to find someone to work with. Kyle Valenti glanced about, silently configurating inside his head. Liz sat to his right, and th enew girl to his left. He turned, briefly meeting Liz's eyes, and, for a solitary moment, considered asking her to be his partner, but in the next second, decided against it. The last thing he wanted to do was to spend a good deal of time with Liz Parker reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Kyle looked over at the redhead to his left; Charlotte was her name. She certainly didn't seem like the type of girl he usually hung out with; her exotic beaded jewelry and long messy braids were quite unusual, but then, it was just an English assignment. And anything was better than working with Liz.  
  
"Charlotte," he said, calling across the row. She turned, fixing her emerald eyes on him. "Do you want to work together on this project?"  
  
"Sure," she said with a smile. "Kyle, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "I've got to warn you, though, I'm no good with Shakespeare."  
  
Charlotte let out a quiet laugh, and flicked her pencil back and forth against her hand.  
  
"Well, I love Shakespeare," she said easily. "So I guess you're in luck."  
  
"I guess so," Kyle concluded. "I'll meet you after eighth period in the lobby."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
~*~  
  
The cafeteria was crowded, noisy, and hot. Jodi fanned herself with a folded algebra worksheet while standing on the motionless lunch line. She reached up to pile her brown hair atop her head, in efforts to remove the weight from her neck. Lacking a hair tie, she held her locks above her for a few moments as she felt the air on the back of her neck, but was forced to drop her hair once her arm grew tired. She repeated this a few times, until she heard someone muttering behind her. Jodi turned, seeing Michael's annoyed glare.  
  
"What?" she asked blankly.  
  
"Could you stop doing that thing with your hair?" he asked testily. "You've whacked me in the face with it about ten times."  
  
"Sor-ry," Jodi replied, her hands up in mock apology. "Didn't see you there."  
  
"Of course not. You weren't facing me. Unless you have eyes in the back of your head, I don't see how you would--"  
  
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been standing so close," Jodi interrupted with a flick of an eyebrow. Michael blinked incredulously.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" he replied. "There's about an inch of space between each person on this lunchline. How do you--"  
  
"Jeez," Jodi edged in, again. "You're just like your girlfriend, you know that? Both of you talk *way* too much for your own good." With that, she leaned over him and grabbed an apple from the line. Placing it on her tray, she turned back around, cutting off anything Michael was about to add. He could only stare at the back of her head, mystified that she would even compare his antics to Maria's. The scariest thing was, though, Jodi's words, tone of voice, and mannerisms reminded him of only one person: himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Max asked. He was sitting with Isabel at a table outside, eating lunch. Well, he was eating. Isabel was picking at her food, recounting the latest story involving Alex Whitman.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. "I don't want to hurt him...I don't know how well he would handle rejection."  
  
"Why don't you just be honest?" Max asked simply, taking a sip of his drink. "There's nothing wrong with a little bit of honesty."  
  
"But..." Isabel sighed. "I wouldn't even know what to say. How do you say something like that and not come off as bitchy or insensitive?"  
  
Max stared at his sister for a few moments, searching her expression, before cracking a slight smile. He laughed under his breath and shook his head slightly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You're not fooling me, Is," he said, glancing up at her again. "It's not the rejection that you're worried about. You've rejected tons of guys before - there's no reason why Alex would be any different." Max paused, noticing the way Isabel glanced down, fixing her brown eyes on her unfinished lunch. "No, the problem here is that you don't *want* to reject Alex. You're not afraid of hurting him...you're afraid of hurting yourself. I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
Before Isabel could answer, Michael dropped his tray on the table with a clatter and sunk into a seat.  
  
"Sorry I'm so late," he said, popping open the top to a snapple. "The lunch line went from here all the way to Canada, it was as hot as a sauna in the cafeteria, they ran out of apples, and those Harvey twins really make me suspicious." He paused, taking a swig of his iced tea. "What'd I miss?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Jodi!" Charlotte yelled out, chasing her sister down the hall. Jodi paused by the corner, turning, and leaning against a locker as she waited for Charlotte to catch up.  
  
"I was wondering where you were," she said. "You weren't at your locker."  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to Kyle Valenti's house now, so you don't need to drive me home," Charlotte said, slowing down and catching her breath.  
  
"That works out," Jodi replied, falling into step beside her twin, "because I'm heading over to the UFO Center to look for a job."  
  
"Oh! Well, good luck with that. Hey, isn't that where Liz's boyfriend works?"  
  
"So I've heard," Jodi said with a laugh. They neared the lobby, and she nudged Charlotte, pointing in the direction of Kyle, who was lounging against one of the pillars, wearing his blue and yellow varsity jacket. "That's Kyle?"  
  
"Yeah," Charlotte said, following Jodi's index finger.   
  
"Never thought I'd see the day when you were hanging out with the jocks," she laughed. "I'll see you at home. Have a good time."  
  
"You too!"  
  
The sisters parted their ways; Jodi heading for her beat-up car, and Charlotte walking towards Kyle.  
  
~*~*A/N: Hit that, Jess.*~*~ 


	8. Blazing Candles

A/N: We have a review!!! Thanks, Trude! If anyone follows the SciFi channel's Roswell: I swear, the End of the World is painful. *sobs* This chapter is written by Jess.  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 8: Blazing Candles  
  
~*~  
  
Jodi walked out the side doors of Roswell High. Slipping the strap of her backpack over her head, she made her way past the cars in the parking lot to meet Charlotte at their own. As Jodi approached the back of the blue car, she heard Charlotte's voice.  
  
"I'll drive, but you'll have to tell me the way to your house," she explained.  
  
"Sounds fine with me," a second voice chimed in.  
  
Jodi slowed down her pace as she peered around the black Jeep that was blocking her view. She saw a guy brush his hands through his hair while he tossed his bookbag in the bag seat of their car. Both him and Charlotte got in the car at the same time and she started the ignition.  
  
The jock, Jodi thought. She rolled her eyes and turned around. As fun as it would have been to interrupt them and ask for a ride down the street, she decided against it.  
  
~*~  
  
"You seem like a follow-the-law type girl," Kyle said, looking at the speed limit and then the speedometer. Both of them read 35.  
  
Charlotte laughed, "You should meet my sister. She's going to get her license taken anyway, I just know it."  
  
"Who is your sister?"  
  
"Jodi. She has brown hair and black glasses. Her locker is by Max Evans."  
  
"Ah. Max Evans."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It's a long...long story. You'd have to ask him, or Liz."  
  
"Liz Parker?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Kyle directed Charlotte to his house.  
  
"Your dad is the Sheriff, right?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"Yep. Sheriff Jim Valenti. He wants me to follow in his footsteps."  
  
"But you don't want to?"  
  
"No."  
  
Charlotte turned down Kyle's street. She parked the car in front of the Valenti's house.  
  
"There's the man himself," said Kyle, pointing to his father who was pulling at bag of groceries from the car.  
  
~*~  
  
Max stood at the counter organizing little stuffed toy alien dolls. Nearly every other doll, he inwardly sighed to himself. He placed a few more down and noticed that the UFO Center was completely dead.  
  
As usual, he thought. Max picked up the last doll from the box. He held it in his hands and look at its eyes. Its dark, almond-shaped eyes. Its large oval head. He finally snapped himself out of him and tossed the alien doll across the room.  
  
"Nice arm you've got there," said a familiar voice from behind him.  
  
Max spun around, startled.  
  
"I didn't think anyone else was here," he explained.  
  
"No one is. I just walked it," said Jodi, putting up the alien toy and placing it on a counter, opposite of Max. She looked at him for a moment then opened her backpack slung across her left shoulder.  
  
"Is Milton here?" she asked, pulling out a sheet of paper.  
  
"Not now. He's out on a break."  
  
"Oh. Okay, thanks." She put the paper back into her backpack. Jodi quickly turned around and headed for the front door.  
  
Max waited for a few minutes, "What do you need him for?"  
  
Almost at the door, she faced him again and said, "It's an application. He said that he would be here and that I could stop by after school."  
  
Max looked around the Center again, "There's not much to do."  
  
"It looks like it," Jodi quickly said, "But he had no objections to it. Maybe he'll find something for me to do."  
  
"Did you try The Crashdown?"  
  
"My sister already has a job there. Besides, I'm too impatient to be a waitress," explained Jodi, "But I'll leave you alone. I'll wait for him outside." She briskly turned around and headed out the door. Max watched her take off her bookbag and place it next to her as she sat down on the curb. He tried to ignore her as he walked over to the room in the back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Kyle" shouted out the Sheriff, giving Kyle and the girl getting out of the blue convertible a quick, one-handed wave.  
  
"Hi, Dad. This is Charlotte," Kyle said as they both walked up the driveway to meet his dad, "She's my partner for an assignment at school."  
  
"Hello, Charlotte" he said, placing out his hand to shake, "You're the new waitress at the Crashdown."  
  
"Yes, sir. I am." Charlotte smiled, shaking his hand in return.  
  
"How's that sister of yours?" asked the Sheriff.  
  
"Fine. She's looking around for a job now."  
  
"Good to hear you both are getting alone well. I'll tell you guys get to your assignment. What's it on?"  
  
"Romeo and Juliet," Kyle answered, "Charlotte is a wiz about it."  
  
"Don't do all of the work yourself, now. Kyle can't be a slacker."  
  
Charlotte gave another smile, "I won't, Sheriff." She tucked a piece of her long, red hair behind her ear. Kyle and Charlotte both walked past the Sheriff and into the house.  
  
~*~  
  
Jodi glaced at her watch.  
  
4:45...How long could Milton's break, she asked herself. She opened up her backpack and took out a pencil, a sheet of paper and a book. Jodi opened up the book to were her fuzzy dog bookmark held her place. She began to read and take notes.  
  
"What are you reading?" A voice asked.  
  
Jodi placed the bookmark back to the page, flipped to the cover and turned to look up.  
  
"Ulysses. Interesting." It was Michael Guerin.  
  
"Have you read it?"  
  
"Yes. By James Joyce."  
  
"You don't seem like the type who reads."  
  
"Neither do you," Michael said in his usual tone, "I'd better go." He said, looking past her.  
  
"Bye, Michael."  
  
"See ya." He walked behind her and into the UFO Center.  
  
~*~  
  
Charlotte and Kyle both plopped their bookbags onto the Valenti's couch.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Kyle asked Jodi, opening up the refridgerator.  
  
"Sure. Do you have cherry coke?"  
  
"Yep," Kyle grabbed to bottles of cherry coke from the 'fridge and placed them on the coffee table.  
  
Charlotte picked up the bottle and popped of the cap. She sat down on the coach and took out their books. Kyle walked over to the mantle over the fireplace and went to lite a candle. He blew out the match and sat down next to Charlotte. She moved closer to Kyle as she placed the book between them on their knees and turned to Act II, Scene II.  
  
"This is one of my favorite scenes," said Charlotte. She began to recite it:  
  
"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she:"  
  
"One of Romeo's infamous lines!" Charlotte began to write a few things down, "To Romeo, Juliet is the sun. Hey, it's like when 'you brighten my day' comes into effect. Except, it's nighttime."  
  
Kyle and Charlotte smiled at each other, writing more notes down. Charlotte continued:  
  
"Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it; cast it off."  
  
"In Layman's terms..." Kyle began, and stopped to think, "that would mean, not to be jealous?"  
  
"Yeah. For only fools are jealous." Charlotte said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Maxwell. Little Miss Twin is sitting outside." said Michael.  
  
"Yeah, I know." replied Max.  
  
"What's she doing out there?"  
  
"Waiting for Milton. Supposedly, she must have asked about a job and he said yes."  
  
Michael looked around the UFO Center, "But there's nothing to do."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*A/N: That was fun. Keep those reviews coming!*~*~ 


End file.
